deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Rowe
Jennifer June Rowe is the real name of Emily Rodda, a pseudonym of Rowe. Emily Rodda was a name Jennifer used on her children's books but not on the adult books due to being shy at first. Jennifer Rowe/Emily Rodda is a successful Australian author and writer who are best known for her Deltora Quest series. But also for for her Rowan of Rin series, and her newest work, the Rondo trilogy. Because of her popularity she obtained The Droomkeen Medal Which is an award of "The Best Australia Children's Author". She has a companion and friend named Marc McBride which is the illustrator of the Deltora Quest series. Biography Deltora Quest ''Deltora Quest'' * The Forests of Silence * The Lake of Tears * City of the Rats * The Shifting Sands * Dread Mountain * The Maze of the Beast * The Valley of the Lost * Return to Del [[Deltora Quest 2|''Deltora Quest 2'' / Deltora Shadowlands]] * Cavern of The Fear * The Isle of Illusion * The Shadowlands [[Deltora Quest 3|''Deltora Quest 3'' / Dragons of Deltora]] * Dragon's Nest * Shadowgate * Isle of the Dead * The Sister of the South Stand-alone books * Tales of Deltora * Secrets of Deltora * The Deltora Book of Monsters * The Ultimate Deltora Quiz Book * How to Draw Deltora Monsters * How to Draw Deltora Dragons * Deltora Quest Journal * The Land of Dragons ''Three Doors'' * The Golden Door * The Silver Door * The Third Door ''Rondo'' * The Key to Rondo * The Wizard of Rondo * The Battle for Rondo ''Rowan of Rin'' * Rowan of Rin * Rowan and the Travellers * Rowan and the Kepper of the Crystal * Rowan and the Zebak * Rowan and the Bukshah ''The Fairy Realm'' * The Charm Braclet * The Flower Fairies * The Third Wish * The Last Fairy-Apple Tree * The Magic Key * The Unicorn * The Star Cloak * The Water Sprites * The Peskie Spell * The Rainbow Wand ''Raven Hill Mysteries'' * The Ghost of Raven Hill * The Socerer's Apprentice * The Disappearing TV Star * Cry of the Cat * Beware the Gingerbread House * Green for Danger * Breaking Point * The Secret of Banyan Bay * The Bad Dog Mystery * Poison Pen * The Missing Millionaire * Crime in the Picture * Nowhere to Run * Dangerous Games * Haunted House * The Case of Crazy Claude * Fear in Fashion * Danger in Rhyme * Cry Wolf * Photo Finish * Stage Fright * Saint Elmo's Fire * Dirty Tricks * Hot Pursuit * Hit or Miss * Deep Freeze * The Secret Enemy * Dead End ''Squeak Street'' * Old Bun and the Burglar * One-Shoe's Wishes * Fee-Fee's Holiday * Pink-Paw's Painting * Lucky Clive * Quck-Sticks' Magic * Kevin to the Rescue * Tails and the Twin Spell * Addy and the Pirates * Ben and the Post-Mouse Single books * Something Special * Pigs Might Fly * The Best-Kept Secret * Crumbs * The Juliae Tapes * Dog Tales * Finders Keepers * The Timekeeper Picture books * Power and Glory * Yay! * Game Plan * Where Do You Hide Two Elephants? * Squeak Street * The Long Way Home Young readers * Green Fingers * Fuzz the Famous Fly * Bob the Builder and the Elves * Gobbleguts Category:Authors and Illustrators